Aspects of this disclosure relate to computer systems for transmitting or receiving and playing a plurality of data streams, where at least one of the data streams includes video data packets and/or audio data packets and at least one other data stream includes further data packets that are synchronized with the video and/or audio data packets. In particular embodiments, there is an audio data stream, a video data stream, and a further data stream. In particular embodiments the further data stream includes haptic data packets that include haptic command data generated in real time with the video and/or audio data streams, where the haptic command data is provided to a haptic output device configured to replicate or approximate sensations through the output of one or more mechanical forces in synchronization with the playing of video and/or audio from the video and/or audio data streams.